Chemrail
|Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 80 bullets |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Machine Gun}} The Chemrail '''is the 22nd gun available, is unlocked at level 32 and has an 80 round clip. It boasts very high damage and accuracy and high range, as well as moderate agility. Strategy The range of this weapon is very long for an automatic weapon, and the combination of the high damage and large clip size of 80 bullets make for easy kills. The '''Chemrail has one of the highest DPS (damage per second) of any assault rifle or machine gun, second only to Siege Cannon. Because of this, players can last longer in fights. This is an all-around, reliable weapon for any fight: large clip, fast fire rate, high damage, and long range. This makes this weapon very versatile, and players can adapt to most enemies in battle using this weapon. Counter The Chemrail does have one weakness: burst damage. Revolver, blunderbuss, shotguns, and howitzer are all good counters to this weapon. Chemrail is best at mid range. At long-range, the Howitzer Gun can easily defeat this weapon. At short range, Blunderbuss and the Shotgun can put out high damage in a short amount of time. Revolver; however, is the only weapon that will counter Chemrail from any range. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Chemrail inflicts high damage per shot, killing enemies faster than most machine guns. This makes the Chemrail a fast and good weapon to COUNTER approaching close combat weapons. *It has a good effective range. *High ammo capacity (80 rounds). *Fast rate of fire. So fast that it can chew enemies from afar. * Good agility. Disadvantages *It is currently the most expensive gun in the game. * Can be easily beaten in both long and close range with the right weapon. * Although it has a big ammunition count, it chews ammo quite fast. * It's reload makes a squeaky annoying noise. Guide Here's a page on how to use the Chemrail effectively. Video Trivia *Although this gun is present in Respawnables, the main gun in Elysium was the airburst (Explosive) rounded AKM and the Ceasar Crowe Assault Rifle. **This gun is actually used by the guards in ELYSIUM. **This gun is the last gun that is showed in the ELYSIUM. **The only known user of the Chemrail is the movie's protagonist, Max. *Chemrail's full name is TES-Chemrail *The new textures added for the chemrail in the Easter update incorrectly added an additional "Red dot" to the optic system as the in-game model only has one red dot in its Scope. Also the word "ChemRail" on the gun is printed or written backwards. * In the movie, the Chemrail can penetrate any kind of walls. * Unlike any other machine guns, the Chemrail shoots blue projectiles. * This gun is much weaker in Respawnables, as it can explode someone's head with one shot in Elysium and can disintegrate an armored human in some seconds. * This gun has a 10 RPS RoF. * The Chemrail, alongside the Grenade Launcher and the Missile Launcher all have scopes, but they are unusable. * It takes two shots for this weapon to explode Explosive Barrels. * This weapon has the same stats as the Guitar Machine Gun. Gallery Chemrail image.jpg|Chemrail in the Shop Elysium.jpg|The Chemrail in the Elysium update screen File:Reload.jpg|Reloading Chemrail Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Paid Weapons